Wondering
by confunduscharm
Summary: Ron is desperately searching for Hermione, hoping that she's not dead. Set during Battle of Hogwarts. This is being continued into a series of one-shots focusing on the relationship between Ron and Hermione. The second one-shot is now uploaded. Warning: may contain fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I DON'T OWN!

* * *

**Wondering**

Do they know? Do they know what it's like to be wondering?

Wait, no. Let me clarify that.

I'm talking about that nagging, burdensome feeling that's too desperate, too acute to simply be described as "wondering".

I'm dying to find out. I'm hoping _so _hard that she'll come back to me. I'm wishing that this whole situation hadn't even happened, and regretting that it had.

* * *

Do they know? Do they know what it's like to think you've lost a loved one?

We had great plans for the future. And, though they may have been only subconsciously planned, they were there. They were there.

We were to get married, with a huge banner that read "Ron and Hermione: Together Despite the Struggles". Harry was to be the best man, Ginny the maid of honor. The ceremony was going to be a small, private one, with only close friends and family attending.

But now, when I don't know if she's even alive, how can that wedding ever take place?

* * *

Do they know? Do they know what it's like to be searching for someone you absolutely cannot lose?

I'm standing here alone, while everyone has already jumped into action. Curses are being carelessly thrown around, hitting opponents and allies alike. I'm just an obnoxious presence in the midst of it all, a large boulder blocking a hiking trail, a slow pedestrian crossing the street.

But then, I'm running. I'm running away from it all, I'm running towards it all.

But more importantly, I'm running towards her.

I run carelessly, hastily bumping into people. I narrowly dodge a giant's huge palm swinging at me and a green jet of light.

I must find her.

I find Neville struggling to subdue Fenrir Greyback, and I know that my conscience will not let me ignore this.

I quickly sneak up behind the werewolf and cast a Stunner. He turns around, baring his teeth, but my adrenaline brings me to shoot another, strong "Stupefy" at him. He immediately topples over.

"Thanks, Ron," comes Neville's shaky voice.

But I don't have time to acknowledge him. I don't have time to talk. I don't even have time to fight any more than I have already.

* * *

I need her.

I continue frantically running, wildly swinging my head side to side, searching for her. I enter the Great Hall, a large mess of Death Eaters, Hogwarts students, Order members, and house-elves.

And I find her.

She's in the middle of an intense duel with Bellatrix, fighting alongside Ginny and Luna.

Just then, a Killing Curse comes so near Ginny that I'm afraid that I've just lost another sibling today.

But it misses by a bit, and I'm starting to feel the relief at seeing all of them alive.

Before a few more seconds pass, though, I'm thrown aside by my mother, who looks livid.

She yells at us to get out of the way, and starts to duel with Bellatrix.

I don't see the first few curses cast, because I find myself entangled in Hermione's warm, welcoming arms.

* * *

Do they know? Do they know what it's like to be reunited with someone you had thought lost?

I stare into her deep, brown eyes, and grasp her arms tightly.

I don't _ever_ want to lose her.

Her lips slowly form into a soft smile, a welcome and an understanding of the desperation I have just been through.

She's amazing.

The moment's mesmerizing, astounding, when we just look at each other and appreciate that we're still alive, but it's broken when we realize that my mum is engaged in a fierce battle with possibly Voldemort's most merciless supporter.

When I make a slight movement to assist Mum, she shouts, "Get back! She is mine!"

So I stay back. I'm fine here, with Hermione fiercely clutching my hand.

We watch the duel anxiously, unable to help.

When my mum finally prevails, I feel the surge of happiness that I'm supposed to feel.

When Harry reveals himself, my chest feels incredibly lighter from the confirmation of him still being alive.

When Harry has his little chat with Voldemort, I'm feeling extreme anticipation. I'm almost _wanting_ Voldemort to fire on Harry to just find out what's inevitably going to happen.

Then Voldemort is shouting something, and Harry's shouting something, and Voldemort's disarmed. And then he's gone.

And then we're all cheering. I sprint as fast as I can to congratulate Harry, to completely reassure myself that he's well and our hero.

And Hermione's by my side the whole entire time.

After the huge crowd gathers around Harry, I'm still next to her.

I'm still next to the most intelligent and beautiful girl in the entire world.

And I feel _so_ lucky.

* * *

Do they know? Do they know what it's like to be in love?

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, that was my little attempt at Romione, because they are the most amazing pair EVER. They're just so perfect for each other! Hermione's so clever and can help Ron get over his... uh... immaturity. And they're SOOOO cute together! At least, in the movies. And plus, it doesn't hurt that the ship is canon... :P

Okay, on another note, this could have only taken place in the books, because they completely changed the scene in the movies to focus on Harry and Voldemort. They never had that whole thing in the Great Hall. Just a side note that isn't necessary but I felt obliged to add. I'm weird like that.

I have a few ideas to continue this, with different pairings and completely different stories each chapter. Like next chapter could be Bill/Fleur, Snape/Lily, Bellatrix/Voldemort, or anything like that. Or, I could just continue with Romione. **Just tell me what you thought of this, and whether I should continue this or not! JUST REVIEWWWWWWWW PLEASE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Merlin, they're snogging!" Ron turned away disgustedly.

"Shush! They'll hear you and you'll ruin the moment!" Hermione snapped, but let a small smile creep up on her face.

"But it's my _sister_! And _Harry_!" Ron cried, with a familiar mix of helplessness and confusion on his face.

"Ron, we've been over this before," Hermione internally scoffed at her boyfriend's immature expression. "The war's over. They can do whatever they want."

"Whatever they want?" Ron looked mortified. "You don't think they've…"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't care if they have."

"But…"

"It's none of our business."

"Let's go, Hermione. I'm sick of watching them," Ron got to his feet and pulled Hermione up. "I still can't believe you're going back to Hogwarts."

"I want to finish my education! Is that too hard for you to imagine?"

"Kind of," Ron grinned. "I'd rather not waste a year before becoming an Auror."

"Aurors have serious business to do. You'd better not start messing around and ruin things for Harry. He's serious about this, you know," Hermione told Ron.

"And you think I'm not serious?" Ron seemed offended.

Hermione shrugged.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I'm hungry."

_Classic Ron,_ Hermione thought amusedly.

"I'll make you us some sandwiches," Hermione said absentmindedly, as she took out some bread.

"'Kay."

As the bread toasted, Hermione's thoughts started wandering.

She would be returning to Hogwarts in just a few days. How would she survive a year without Ron? Without the one she had been spending every minute with in the past half year? She decided not to dwell on it too much. She would let the year come, and reluctantly say goodbye. She would spend time with Ginny, have fun, make some new friends from the year below her. She would act normally, when actually longing desperately for a chance to see her boyfriend again. She would somehow make it through.

Hermione grabbed some ham and cheese and finished making their lunch.

"Here you go," she plopped a sandwich down on a plate and handed it to Ron, who was eying _her_ with… hunger.

"Thanks. You're amazing, Hermione," Ron said. They both knew that he wasn't just complimenting her for making their lunch.

Hermione blushed slightly. "You too."

There was a slight, awkward pause as both contemplated what to say. After a while, Ron seemed to find the silence unbearable.

"I'll miss you in Auror training," he blurted. It startled even him how true that would be.

"I'll miss you in Hogwarts," Hermione said sincerely, wistfully.

"How am I going to remember everything when I'll be thinking of you all the time?"

Hermione blushed a bit more, and looked up at Ron. "I was just wondering that exact same thing."

"Well?"

"We should go to Hogsmeade together."

"Definitely," Ron confirmed. He paused, and sighed. "But I'll still miss you."

"And I'll still miss you. But there's nothing we can do about it."

* * *

The Hogwarts Express came. It came as usual, though this occasion was definitely not usual for many boarding the train. Many still carried battle scars, and many were still fighting to cope with the tragedy that was the second wizarding war. Nevertheless, there was a still sense of relief in the younger students, and a sense of revival in the older ones.

It was time for Hermione to leave. After wondering how hard it would be to part with the_ best friend_ and the _more-than-a-friend-or-even-a-best-friend_, she finally knew.

It was pretty hard.

She was entangled in Ron's arms, hoping to never forget the feeling of being so closely connected to him. He was part of her, he could not be taken from her.

And yet he could.

"Come on, Hermione, we'll miss the train," Ginny reminded Hermione softly. She had only just disentangled herself from Harry's warm embrace.

Hermione kissed Ron a last, reluctant goodbye, and jogged to board the train, which was just about to leave the platform. She looked out the compartment window, and gave a last, small, sad smile. She mouthed "I love you" to her boyfriend right as he disappeared from her sight.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you like how I put "_Fin_" at the end right there ^? I thought it sounded intense... ;)

Hehehehehe. I just about wrote the fluffiest story that I could muster. I'm not very good at fluff. I don't have enough... experience to make this more realistic and touching. AHAHAHAHHAAHHAA. My immature brain is telling me how wrong that just sounded. Okay. I'm done giggling.

Well, did you like it? I don't care if you hated it, but tell me, please. Should I add more Romione one-shots? **Review**, por favor. Gracias.


End file.
